Jane's Birthday Party
by iceprincess263
Summary: Jane has a birthday party. She has everything from clowns to balloons. What else is she missing. What does Alec have planned. Summary sucks but the story is good. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these wonderful characters.

**A/N:** As you can tell my favorite characters are Jane, Alec, and Emmett. My friend asked me to write this and I thought this would be fun to write. Well enjoy!

Chapter 1: Jane POV

My birthday is in a week and I want it to be special. Aro said that I can get anything I wanted as far as entertainment went. Alec and I are planning on having seperate parties. I want to have a clown and tons of balloons. This is going to be tons of fun. I knew exactly who I want to be the clown.

As walking from Aro's room to my own, I ran into Alec. "Alec, I'm going to have Emmett be a clown for my party. Doesn't that sound fun? He's a big goonie anyways. Well, I hope you make fun decisions too for your party. What do you have planned anyways? You've never told me."

"I was thinking about getting a mechanical bull. I've seen those on tv, and they look really fun. I don't know what all I want though. This is a tough choice. I mean, we don't get birthday parties every year. Good luck with getting Emmett over here to be the clown. I got to go talk to Marcus about the party" He waved and walked away. (A/N: I have no clue what boys like for their birthday parties.)

When I got back to my room I got out my cell phone and called Emmett. It rang and rang. Finally he picked up. "Hey, Emmett, it's Jane. As you probably know my birthday party is going to be in a week. I was wondering if you would be a clown for my party. You're the funniest vampire I know. Marcus tried it a few years ago and as you can probably guess. He wasn't funny. It was a disaster. I want this one to be special. Please Emmett! This means a lot to me." If I was able to cry I would. He's going to cave.

"Okay, I'll do it. What do I get for doing it?" Typical Emmett.

"You get to keep the red nose and the over-sized shoes." I joked. I can't believe he actually had to think about this. Emmett was one of a kind. Only he would do this to get the red nose and over-sized shoes.

"Okay. I can always use them for when we play truth or dare. Oh the fun I can have with those. Oh, by the way, we got the invitiations and we are all coming except for Edward. He's staying behind with Bella. He said he doesnt want to leave her because she will get hurt. I don't see why he hasn't changed her yet. Wait, I know why. It's because he doesnt want her to lose her humanity. What a silly reason. All of us are telling him that if he doesn't change her we will. Well, I got to go. Rosalie is calling me to have me help her. I'll see you next week." He hung up.

I have to go tell Aro that Emmett is going to do. We need all the clown accessories. Things like his costume, make-up, the red nose, the shoes. This means we get to go shopping. Oh the excitement.

When I went to Aro's room, he was on the computer sending more invites. This is going to be one big party. I'm so excited. Now is the best time to tell him. "Emmett said that he'll be a clown for my party. We need to go shopping to for the costume. Emmett wants to keep the red nose and the shoes. He wants to have fun with them when his family plays truth or dare. I can see it now. Emmett daring Edward to go to the mall dressed as a clown. Well anyways will you take me?"

He thought about it for a few minutes then he finally agreed. We drove to the mall in silence. We arrived in half an hour and we found a parking spot. We walked in and headed towards Ruby Costume CO. This is the best place to buy costumes and accessories. I love this store. We walked around the store. There were tons of clown costumes but none of them were right. I walked to the back of the store and the costume I found amazed me.

**A/N: Well heres the first chapter I'll post the second one tonight. Now I have to go and do my summer reading list for AP English. Fun Fun...not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

**A/N:** In this story the Cullens and The Volturi are friends. I thought I would mention that. Well heres the second chapter.

Chapter 2: JPOV

In the back of the store I seen the perfect pink princess dress. It was pink, with sparkles, and it was poofy. I want to shine at my party. I want everyone to know I'm the birthday girl. This is going to be the best way to do that. Aro was walking back towards me with Emmett's clown stuff.

"Aro, I want this costume. Its perfect. I'm going to shine. Can I get it? Pretty pretty please." I really need this costume.

"Sure, you can get it. It's not like you get a birthday party every year. We can go to claires and get you a tiarra to go with it. Would you like that?" Did he honestly have to ask that. He should already know the answer.

"Of course, I would like that. You didn't even have to ask me that."

We made it to the counter and paid. We walked out of the store and headed towards claires. I walked into it and automatically found the one I want. I went over and picked it up. Aro took it from my hands and paid for it. We quickly left the store, so I wouldn't buy anything else. I had all the accessories at home. After all, diamonds are a girls best friend.

We left the mall in a hurry. Aro had to get home to settle some problems. I was excited to go home to talk to Alec and Heidi. I'm going to ask Heidi to do my hair for the party. She was really good at that.

We arrived at the castle and unloaded the bags. I made my way to Heidi's room and showed her everything. She wants to take me shopping when Alice gets here. She wants to get me more hair accessories like glitter and fancy pretty stuff. I'm happy that Alice is coming. She's knows how to have a good time. She also gives the best presents. At my last birthday party she gave me the cutest top and a skirt to match.

I finished in Heidi's room and made my way to my room. On the way there I ran into Marcus. I quickly said hi and skipped off to my room. Once in my room, I put my buds in my ears and turned my iPod on to "Never Alone" by Barlow Girls, and fell on my bed. I have a lot to think about. What kind of games do I want to play. Who I want to hang out with. This is a hard decision. I know I would stop by and hang out with the Cullens and the Denali clan if they come. Alec is going to have a blast with Jasper. The two of thse always got along pretty well.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Come in." In walked Alec with a big grin on his face.

"I seen the costume you got for Emmett. I had this crazy idea that we take pictures of him and post flyers out announcing that he's a professional clown. We can email it to other cities. This will be the best prank to pull. Emmett will never see it coming. He's not the smartest person, but he is the funniest vampire we know. Worse comes to worse he'll prank us back. This will be fun. Are you in?"

"Of course. You can always count on me. I love these kind of things. You should ask Demetri to join in. Him and Emmett don't always see eye to eye. I know he will help us. This is going to be great." I can just see it now.

**A/N: well here's chapter two I hope you liked it. I'll post chapter three either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how my summer reading is coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: I know its been a while since I updated. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 3: Jane POV

_Last time on Jane's Birthday Party: _

_"Of course. You can always count on me. I love these kind of things. You should ask Demetri to join in. Him and Emmett don't always see eye to eye. I know he will help us. This is going to be great." I can just see it now._

Alice will be coming over in a few days. She's coming over before the rest of her family. I wonder if she'll help me and Alec. She would be useful if she does because she knows her brother better then we do.

Alec and I are planning on putting cameras up in different locations of the castle. This way we can get him when he least expects it and he will be doing silly things instead of posing for the picture. I can't wait to see what silly things he's going to do.

Alec chose pink printer paper to put the ad on. We're still deciding on what color ink we want to use. I want to use blue because it reminds me of cotton candy, but Alec wants purple because he thinks it would attract more kids. Maybe we'll try both and see which one turns out better. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Aro standing in my doorway.

"Jane, Alice just called and she's coming even earlier then expected. She said something about a clown ad and she wanted to talk to you about it in person. Do you have any idea of what she's talking about?" He looked like he suspects something.

"Do you ever know what Alice is talking about?" He looked like he was trying to remember the last time she said something and he knew what she was talking about.

"Okay, you have a good point. But I think you might actually know something about this. If Emmett calls me up complaining about something that you kids did, I won't be happy. Do you understand?" I nodded and he left my room.

I got up and walked down the hall to Alec's room to tell him everything that happening. I knocked on the door and walked in. He was laying on his bed with his iPod on. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey whats up?" He asked obviously curious of why I'm in his room.

"Alice called Aro telling him that she's coming early to talk to us about some clown ad. She's either gonna get us busted or she's going to help us. Either way, Aro suspects that something is up. He told me that if Emmett calls and complains we're going to get in trouble. By the way did you ask Demetri if he wanted in on the little prank?" It took a few seconds for everything to sink in.

"Okay, well wait until Alice gets here to see what happens. We obviously can't get in trouble for something that we haven't done yet. So if she tells on us he wont have proof of anything. We haven't even bought the paper yet. If she decides to help us then we'll have her post the flyer's up over there that way if they get some calls Emmett won't have to fly over here to be a clown. I don't think Emmett will actually complain about it though. He likes the red nose and the big shoes, remember?" He had a point. Aro can't punish us if we don't have any proof. I'm glad we waited to buy the paper. "And no, I haven't asked Demetri yet. He's been spending a lot of time with Aro and I don't want to get caught this time." He put the buds back in his ears and I took that chance to leave.

I walked down the hall to see Demetri leaning against my door. His face was blank. I'm not sure what to expect. "So I hear that you want to pull a prank on Emmett." His face is all serious. I wonder if he's working for Aro to get information out of us. His lips turned into a grin. " How come you haven't asked me yet." I thought I was in trouble.

"Alec was going to ask you but you were always with Aro. We didn't want to get in trouble. So we were going to wait for you to be alone to tell you. Honestly we wouldn't do this without you. I know how you and Emmett are trying to get each other with pranks. It was all Alec's idea. I thought this would be a good chance for you to get back at him for what he did to you last time. How many boxes of hair dye did it take to cover up that pink?" He growled softly

"It took me six boxes of black hair dye to cover up that pink. It was a disaster. He is so going down this time." With that he turned and walked toward his room. Hopefully he's going down to think of ways to make our plan better. Plus we need a guard to help install the cameras. Alice will hopefully be here in a few hours. Let the games begin.

A/N: I'm working on the next chapter of Bored as we speek. I'm also trying to come up with little Jane stories to add onto the end of Aro's Turn. Well I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these character. My pet monkey said so.

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I'm also getting better at writing longer chapters. So heres the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Jane's POV

_Last time on Jane's Birthday Party:_

_"It took me six boxes of black hair dye to cover up that pink. It was a disaster. He is so going down this time." With that he turned and walked toward his room. Hopefully he's going down to think of ways to make our plan better. Plus we need a guard to help install the cameras. Alice will hopefully be here in a few hours. Let the games begin._

Alice finally arrived at the castle and she already wanted to go shopping. Heidi, Alice, and I headed out to visit some local shops around Volterra. We went into many clothes stores and twice as many bag shops. Alice managed to get me alone to talk to me while Heidi was in the changing rooms.

"Jane, what exactly are you planning to do to my brother. I like the idea and maybe I can give you some hints to make the prank easier." Was she serious? Maybe he played a prank on her and she's going to help us so she can get even.

"Your not going to tell Aro are you? He said if he gets a complain for Emmett, Alec and I are in trouble." Alice started laughing.

"Of course I'm not going to tell Aro. Emmett cut up my favorite credit card. I had to call the credit card company so I can get a new one. I want to get even with him." Alice finally stoped laughing. Emmett must have wanted to die. You don't mess with Alice's credit cards and live to tell the tale. I'm glad that Alice is going to help us. She will more then likely know everywhere Emmett will go in the castle so she can help us put the camera's up.

Heidi came out of the dressing room. I didnt get to tell Alice what I was going to do. I looked at her and she gave me a nod. I'll talk to her when we return to the castle. We went into a few more stores and loaded the bags up into the car. Heidi decided to let Alice drive. She drives a lot faster then any of us drive. We got back to the castle in about two minutes. We unloaded our bags and walked into the castle and went to our rooms. Alice returned into my room five minutes later with a few bags from a store I didn't remember going into. She reached in and pulled out seven cameras and some microphones.

"What are the microphones for? I thought that we were just going to take pictures of him." Does she have a better plan?

"This is for something different. I'm going to put up a few video cameras and record it. Then I'm going to show the video to the entire school. Mike Newton especially. That kid has more muscles then brains. I don't know how many times more he's going to get turned down by Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. She took my hand and lead me down the hallway. She stoped a few feet later and put up a camera. "This is the room he's going to change in. I'll put up a camera so people will see him come out." Smart idea. I probably wouldn't have thought of that. We put one by the door that leads to the back yard where the majority of the party is going to take place. We put a few in some trees so that its pointing at the backyard.

We finished putting the cameras up and went to my room. Alice wanted to see my pink princess dress and tiara to see how she's going to do my hair and make up. We talked about little things like what silly pranks that Emmett has done and some of the stupid things Aro has said when he thought no one could hear him. We laughed and she played with my hair. I asked her what color ink we should use for the flyer. She liked my idea. After a while Heidi joined us.

While alice and Heide were talking I took the liberty to go and tell Alec everything that happened today. I knocked on his door. I heard movement but I waited a few minutes. He finally opened the door. I looked fustrated.

"What took you so long to come and talk to me? I've been worried I was going to get in trouble. Then you knocked on my door I thought you were Aro coming to yell at me." He's such a spaz.

"Alice took me shopping. Then we put the camera's in place and then some. She going to get it on tape too to show it to the whole school." A grin was planted on his face. He leaned in like he was going to whisper something in my ear. What is he up to now?

A/N: Well there it is. I'll update my other stories tonight. I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Okay, its been like ages since I've updated this story. I'm sorry. I try to update the best I can. Here is then next chapter. I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews. Reviews make me happy.

Chapter 5: Jane's POV

_Last time on Jane's Birthday Party:_

_"Alice took me shopping. Then we put the camera's in place and then some. She going to get it on tape too to show it to the whole school." A grin was planted on his face. He leaned in like he was going to whisper something in my ear. What is he up to now?_

"Aro has the guards searching around the castle. They are to report back to him if they find something thats not supposed to be there. He suspects something is up. Just be careful where you hide the cameras." I don't know what he's so worried about. If we were going to get caught Alice would have seen it by now. I'm not worried.

"Alec, don't worry about it. Alice will see it ahead of time. And plus, we have Demetri on our side. Now he knows where the cameras are hidden. You worry too much." I turned to walk out the door but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Alice can't see everything. And even if we have Demetri, we still have to worry about Felix. There are other guards other then Demetri and you know it. Look, I just don't want to get in trouble any more then you do. Remember what happened last time when we got in trouble?" I shuddered remembering that. It was horrible. "I thought so. Lets just be careful. We should tell Alice about this too." When he finished talking, he went over to his desk and pulled out his iPod.

As walking down the hallway, I literally ran into Demetri. He was still going to help us right?

"Demetri, your still going to help us right. If you are, I can tell you where the camera's are. But if your not, then I won't help you. You will never find them on your own." He looked thoughtful for a minute. Why was this so hard to think about? Its not like we are going to get caught.

"I wasn't going to." He looked down at his shoes. "I didn't tell Aro or anyone and I won't. But I just don't want to get in touble with Aro." I know something that will get him to say yes.

"Hey, Demetri? Is that some pink I see in your hair. I think you missed a spot." Anger flashed across his face. "How many boxes of black hair dye did it take again?" This was easier then I thought.

"It took me six boxes to cover it up! And I still miss a spot. Emmett is going down this time. I'll do it. So where did you hide the camera's?" I just started laughing. He was so easy to make mad.

"Here, I'll show you. Alice hid some video camera's so she can get even with him. She's going to show it to the whole school. I'm sure Edward knows about it too." He looked at me like I have two heads. I just rolled my eyes. "He probably read Alice's mind. Did you forget that Demetri?" Oh my, he did forget. Silly Demetri. What are we going to do with him? The better question is what are we going to do without him?

Demetri is honestly the best to have for pranks. Just ask him. He is also the best to play pranks on. I remember all the pranks I played on him. Playing dress up, hide and seek, and tea party. The list is endless.

The two of us walked around the castle to spot the camera's. I might move a few camera's because if he told on us we will still have a few camera's to get what we need. I'll confirm with Alice later. She'll know for sure what he will do. You got to love Alice. I just wish she was part of the Volturi so we could be closer.

Demetri and I finished our round of the castle and parted ways. While heading to my room I spotted Aro looking all around and under things. He was so paranoid it's not funny. I walked behind him to go to my room and he didn't even notice I was there. Finally, I made it to my room to see a very excited Alice sitting on my bed.

"Jane we are going shopping again. I had this vision about a shirt that would look wonderful on you. It took you long enough to come back to your room. What took you so long?" Alice said in a rush.

"I was showing Demetri where the camera's were hidden. On my way back to my room, I spotted Aro looking everywhere where we hide the camera's. I don't think he'll be able to find them. Even if he does, he won't be able to prove it was any of us. We can always blame it on Demetri. That is what took me so long. So where are we going to go to get this wonderful shirt of yours?" I like shopping don't get me wrong, but Alice goes crazy in a mall. I opened my door and seen Aro standing there holding one of our camera's. He looked over and gave me a death glare.

"Would you like to explain this?" Oh boy. I need to think of something and I need to think of something fast.

A/N: Okay, there it is. I've been doing my homework as fast as I can so I have time to update. I'll update again as soon as I can.


End file.
